


Teddy Lupin & the Malfoy Family.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: When he was a child he couldn't undertstan it. The Malfoys are not like his godfather said: Malfoy Manor wasn't a scary place, Draco let him his broom to play, Narcissa always had some pumpkin pasties for him, and Draco's girlfriend, Astoria, gave him a maternal sweetness that he wasn't used to get.When he grown up he, at least, could understood it, but that doensn't change his attitude toward them: Draco still welcomed him home when he appareated at the Manor, and Astoria trust him enough to make him godfather of their little baby.Teddy Lupin couldn't hate the Malfoys.Disclaimer: the story is mine. The carachters and places are propierty of J.K.Rowling.SPOILER ALERT: I WILL FOLLOW THE PLOT OF THE CURSED CHILD, please, do not read if you haven't read the play.





	1. First.

July 2002. 

“Why do we have to go?”

“Because they are family, Ted, and we had already been long enough away from family.”

Andrómeda certainly missed Narcissa. They were sisters, after all. She had never been good with Bellatrix, too cold and manipulative, but Narcissa was different, always valuing the good and the bad, to end up doing just the right thing, what Druella and Cygnus thought was right. 

She had missed her, and only could face what she was about to do because Harry Potter himself had told her the truth: the Malfoys did not stay at the Final Battle. The battle that took her daughters away, that left orphaned his only grandson. Narcissa, her little sister, had decided, in the end, to do the right thing.

She knew that Narcissa had a son, Draco, she had seen him once or twice, and had also read in the newspaper all sorts of news about the Malfoy family, that they had lost their popularity after the war. Draco would have already grown; he wouldn’t be a child anymore. 

The clock played five, and Andromeda grabbed the hand of his grandson.

-I don’t want to go, - complained the child. – I would rather go with Harry to The Burrow. 

-Ted, don’t be impertinent.

The child didn’t complain anymore, smiling defeated at his grandmother. He shook his head and his hair a brownish tone and so her grandmother knew of his displeasure. Andromeda rolled her eyes, that child was too close to his daughter. 

They need exactly thirty second to apparate in front of the imperious Malfoy Manor, and as soon as they were at it, Teddy forgot the plans in which he had insisted before. A peacock crossed his path and that captivated Teddy’s attention completely. 

-Where are we?

-At the South, I guess. 

They advanced along the paved road, between shrub cared gently and animals of all kinds up to the front door. A little house elf was waiting already there. The creature captivated the attention of the child, again, because he had never before seen a thing like that. 

-Mrs Tonks, my Mistress had suggested you expect hers in the main living room, come with me, please.

Teddy wanted to know more about the little creature, extend her hand and even touch the brown skin of the elf, but his grandmother gave him a brief grips on the hand and he knew that that wouldn’t be appropriate. 

Manners were important for his grandmother. It was important to not speak with his mouth full of food, or speak with respect, and –above all- not to lose your temper, or raise the voice. Although Andromeda Tonks had not educated him with the same ideology with which she was raised, she had taught him those customs that even she herself had adopted with the passing of the years, without being aware of it.

The small lounge where the elf had guided them was illuminated by sunlight, filtering by a huge glass window that offered them a perfect sight of the back garden. Teddy’s godfather was wrong: Malfoy Manor wasn’t a dark, cold, and eerie place. It was a funny site, plagued with strange animals and indescribable creature, in which everything seems to have a tint of silver when the Sun was on the furniture. 

Andromeda took seat with and educated naturalness, sitting Teddy to his side and keeping it close to his own. She could not help herself but think that she was in the same house that had been the Dark Lord’s headquarter. However, she couldn’t delight herself in their thoughts because the door opened and her sister appeared. 

Narcissa had changed with the years, who would does not change in almost thirty years? Her sister still got the blonde hair that had characterized her throughout her child hood, the enormous blue eyes that had begged Andromeda shelter when there was a storm. 

“Ah, Andromeda, I’m very pleased that you have accepted my invitation.

That was Narcissa. Her was always had a formal tint, no matter the topic of the conversation, and not many people had seen warm words coming out of her mouth. Her smile was always the one that society expected from her. 

“I’m also pleased to see you.” 

“Cirsty will serve us tea” she added. She sat down in front of them, looking for the first time at the child. “It is your grandson, right?”

“Ted. Ted Lupin. 

Narcissa smiled at the child, without making any comment on the name, or the surname.

“I think that tea doesn’t it you, doesn’t it, Ted?” He shook his head, and she smiled him again. “What can I offer you, then?”

The voice of the child was so thin, almost a whisper, that nobody understood him and he had to cough and repeat the two words of his favourite food:   
“Pumpkin pasties.”

“Is delicious, isn’t it? Cristy will bring it for you.”

With a nod, the funny Hose Elf left the room.

“Are you fine, Narcissa?” Ask Andromeda. “I read in The Prophet that you’re going through a difficult time.”

“Come one, Andromeda, do you actually believe Skeeter’s words? The Prophet loves to exaggerate. I will not say that there are easy times, but we will go forward. We always do it.” Narcissa was optimistic by nature, unlike herself. “And how are you doing? It shouldn’t be easy to raise a child all by yourself.”

“No. It’s not easy. Sometimes, Harry Potter helps me, is his godfather and he is always willing to help, but he is young, it’s not fair to force him to stand loads beyond his age.”

Narcissa stayed quite again, thanking heaven when Cristy came with the teapot, two mugs and a plate with a pumpkin pasty and saved her from given Andromeda an answer. That was the best pumpkin pasty that he had proved in his shorts four years of life. 

“Where is Draco, by the way?”

“He’s in Greengrass Manor. I guess he will come at dinner time. He’s with Astoria, of course.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve read about their relationship in the newspaper. Is it true that he is thinking about married her?” Narcissa pursed her lips, staring at her mug. “What do you think about her?” She asked, because Andromeda will know what that looks means. 

“Astoria is… She is sick, a blood curse. Draco doesn’t understand… This relationship is doomed to fail, with only nineteen years old there are days when the pain doesn’t allow her to get out of bed. How could this ends well?”

“Does he loves her?”

“Yes, of course he does. But that doesn’t change the situation.” Narcissa breathed heavily, staring at her sister’s eyes. “She remembers me of you, in so many ways.   
“Narcissa, you cannot go against their relationship.”

“I know I can’t. I refuse to lose my son.”

The both of them stood silent, both of them knew that she couldn’t lose her son. No one better than them knew the consequences of losing someone. 

The lounge door opened in time enough to listening a laugh from outside. Draco was there, holding the hand of such a beautiful girl like Astoria Greengrass.

He approached them and kissed his mother’s cheek. He was so like his father that Andromeda lost her speech: the same white and pale complexion, the blond and straight hair, and the thin factions. 

“I knew you’d be here.” He muttered.

“I didn’t expect you until dinner time.”

“Astoria wanted to take a walk around the gardens. I wanted to show her the new Japanese pond.”

“Today is a good day, then.”

“Yes, it is.”

Narcissa smiled seeing the smile of his son. He still maintained his hand into Astoria’s hands. She was a too thin girl, with too frail appearance, she seemed to faint anytime soon. His hair fell gracefully on her shoulders and her big green eyes looked thoughtful across the window, toward the garden.

“Draco, I don’t think that you know her. She is my sister, Andromeda.” The boy blinked three times before turning and slightly moved his head toward the woman. “Andromeda, he is my son, and she is Miss Greengrass.

“You’re Josephine’s daughter. Aren’t you?

“Yes, I am. The younger daughter.”

“I think I know your sister, you know?”

“Yes, it’s perfectly possible. Daphne knows everyone.”

Draco, then, noticed the child.

“You are Teddy, right?”

Ted frowned, raising his head to find the grey eyes of the man that his godfather had warned him. Ron had said that it was a bad man, his aunt Hermione had rather to stay silent, and Harry had just recommended him to stay away from him. 

He nodded slowly, biting his lower lip and stopping to eat. 

“Would you like to come to the garden with us, Teddy?” Astoria asked. “You must be bored of listening the grown up conversation.”

There were the two smiles. First, the one that Draco dedicated to the girl, blinded and sweet, as if he could not believe that he had made something good in his life to deserve someone like her. And secondly, the one that Astoria offered to him. 

Teddy agreed to go with them, against the indication of his godfather, forgetting his favourite dish, and taking the small hand of the girl. He allowed that she and Draco guide him between the bushes of bright colours, that show him the small pond surrounded by stone, and even stay very quiet while listening the names – in Japanese –of every fish that he could see. 

He sat down in the grass, wet by the rain of the previous day, and showed them how his hair changes of colour just by shaking the head. He spoke them of Vic, and his sister Dominique, who was still very small to play with her. He also told them that he wanted a racing broom, although her grandmother would not let him because, she said, he was going to destroy the entire house.

“I could buy you a racing broom, you know” Draco muttered. “You would not break anything, here. You could fly over the entire garden as much as you want.”  
“Really.”

“Yes, of course.”

Everything, even the desire he had of returning to the huge mansion once he was a home, with his grandmother, was Astoria’s fault. It was because her warm, maternal and sweet smile. 

“When will we return there?” He asked his grandmother. 

“Soon, Teddy. If things go well, we can go there whenever you want.”

“Are the truly my family? Or are they like Harry?”

“Harry is your true family. But yes, they are your cousins or something like that.

“I want to go back, Grandma.”

On 30th July 2002, Teddy Lupin fell asleep thinking about Astoria’s smile, which without knowing why, remembered her of his mother smile. He thought about Draco, holding him by the waist so he didn’t fell into water when he attempted to touch a golden fish. He also thought in Draco smiling at Astoria, as if she were all the light in the world, while she was focused in his own words.


	2. Second.

That summer he spent more time at that Malfoy Manor than in his grandmother's house. Every evening, he and his grandmother were there, and there were always been Draco and Astoria, as if they had the same desire to see him that he to them. 

Draco bought him the promised broom and Andromeda thanked him with a look, because in those huge gardens there is any danger for the child. And he did it, he reached one end of the garden in a few minutes and returned to which Draco had marked as the point of departure, because the Junior Comet 5000 was the fastest on the market, of children's brooms. 

They used to arrive at mid-afternoon, and they played in the garden until the sun beat down and then stayed for dinner. Andromeda and Narcissa don’t seemed to be bothered by the long visits, or that they remain long after dinner. Both sisters seemed quite happy to make up for lost time, and Andromeda adored seeing happy Teddy. 

It was an afternoon in mid-September, when he and his grandmother arrived at the huge Mansion and just Narcissa were awaited them. 

-Has something happened? -Asked Andromeda. Narcissa doesn’t replied for a long time, and when she did it, she maintained a tone of reproach and apprehension that Teddy could not understood.

-Astoria, Astoria just... Today is not a good day. 

-Is she worse? 

-I don't think worse is the word. Today it’s just a bad day. 

-Is she ill? -Asked the child, forgetting the pumpkin pie that Cristy had served him. 

If Astoria was ill, he will worry, because he loved her very much. His grandmother and Narcissa crossed a look that he neither understood. 

-Astoria will be fine. You'll see that in a couple of days she will be back here to play with you. -Andromeda putted one hand in his back, returning her attention on her sister: - is Draco with her?

-Of course, he doesn’t separate from her. -Narcissa sighed. -This relationship cannot end well. 

-He’s the one who has to decide that, Cissy. 

-I know it. 

How Astoria can be bad? Asked Teddy to himself. Astoria, who smiled at him as if she could offer her the whole world, and who laughed like a little girl when she watched him change the color of his hair. How could she be bad? Who could want to harm her?

It took a week, almost two, for him to see Draco again.

He saw him in the distance, when Harry and he were in the Quidditch shop of Diagon Alley, he saw him pass through the dirty window. He seemed tired. 

His godfather was talking to a man, whose words were written by a feather in a paper, about the new season of the Chudley Cannons. The Prophet reporter seemed to find very interesting the fact that Harry had bet in favor of the Holyhead Harpies. Teddy walked away from his godfather, faster than he believed he never could, and finally he reached Draco in the street. 

Malfoy observed him with narrowed eyes.

-Are you alone, Ted?

-No, my godfather is there inside - he replied, holding his hand. Draco sighed, using all the forces that he had to take the child in his arms, Teddy hugged him by the neck. -Is she ill?

\- Your grandmother had told you , right? -Teddy nodded. -Yes, Ted, she isn't fine. 

\- But she is going to get well, doesn’t she?

Draco hesitated three seconds.

-Yes, she will be perfectly fine. 

Draco entered at the Potion Shop, looking for a dependent. He tended to him a paper that he had been keeping safe in the inside pocket of his cloak with rush and staring away. He could not stand it, not that day, in that situation, with Astoria in such state and in front of Teddy, He couldn’t bear another look of prejudice, another insult to himself. However, the dependent did not opened his mouth, perhaps because he recognized the potion that had sold him and sympathized him, or perhaps because he took pity of the innocent ears of the child who accompanied him. He sold the potion, accepted galleons and patient waited until the two came out of the store. 

-When can I see to Astoria? -Asked the child, taking Draco completely by surprise.

-Would you like to see her?

-Clearly yes. When I'm sick, I love Harry and Ginny to come to see me. They always bring me a gift. Oh, Draco! Can we buy her a gift?

-Of course we can, buddy. 

-It has to be something nice, right? 

Malfoy failed to respond him, although Teddy continued ranting endlessly on what could they buy to. That had been a special summer for all three of them, and the mutual care that felt Draco and Astoria for the child (and the child for them) would not be easy to deter. Even if they wanted to deter it, which certainly did not want to. 

-Let's make a deal, Ted, we will buy the most beautiful thing that we find in the alley, and then you will accompany me to give it to her, deal? 

Teddy loved the idea; he appreciated everything he saw with his small eyes, wondering what it would be appropriate to give to Astoria. It had to be something beautiful, like her, and something special, showing all the love he felt towards the woman. 

They were in the newer part of the alley; the one they had built after the war, when they had to reform Gringotts after the break on the back of a dragon of Harry Potter. Draco had shown him some silver earrings adorned with small emeralds and Teddy had responded with a completely different question:

-Are you going to marry Astoria? -Draco blinked, half smiling. Teddy felt the need to explain his words. -Harry married Ginny this summer. It was a fun wedding, everyone danced and the food was delicious. Harry gave Ginny a very nice ring, and now she is Potter. Will she be Astoria Malfoy?

The child was terribly smart for their four short years. He understood a lot more than what Draco thought. 

-Do you think that I should ask her to marry me, Ted?

-Yes. Clearly yes. So I can also go to your wedding.

-Then I will ask her, but, when she will be better, okay? -The child nodded, pleased with the mental image that he had created. Draco did not say that he himself had valued the idea a million times in the two years that they were dating, that there was nothing that I would rather than put one delicate engagement ring in her ring finger, but he was so afraid. Afraid of things that Teddy could not understand; afraid of what the surname Malfoy entailed. Afraid for her, her fragility. 

In the end, that day, they bought her the earrings. 

Draco was paying them when Harry found them. He came into the store with the agitated breath, bent and his tunic more disheveled than usual.

-Teddy, there you are! I've looked you everywhere! Where were you?

-I was with Draco, - answered the child innocently. -We were choosing a gift for Astoria. 

Harry took a breath, trying to normalize his heartbeat, and then repaired in Draco.

-Calm down, Potter, Ted is well. 

-Yes, Godfather. Draco and I'll go to see Astoria.

-Not Ted, you have to come with me, I said to your grandma that we would be back before six.

-But my grandmother will be okay if I go with Draco. . 

-Teddy, not.

Draco frowned lips, he was able to understand perfectly the hidden meaning behind the Potter’s words. Not, Teddy, you won’t go with him, with the Death Eater. No.  
-Ted, I will give it to Astoria on your part, okay? She will love it. 

The child, completely divided, hugged the blonde by the neck, talking very fast to the ear, making him laugh. Draco promised something to him and said goodbye to the boy stirring his hair. He didn’t say goodbay to Potter, he do not crossed a single word before leaving the shop and disappear. 

He was familiar with Greengrass mansion because he spent a lot of time there. He knocked on the carved wood entrance door three times before the Daphne opened it. She seemed as exhausted as he, and he knew that Josephine and Patrick also would be it.

-How are you? -He asked the blonde, that although she had a lot more vitality than her sister, was defeated.

-Not good. 

-Worse?

-Can it be worse? 

Yes, he wanted to answer her. Of course it could be worse. Draco said nothing, going up the stairs two by two to Astoria’s room. The girl was awake, she had fever and that turned her cheeks red; she also had her face marked by deep eyecups, although she had spent most of the day sleeping. She smiled when Draco came, and her mother moved away from the bed so Draco took her place, soaking the front of Astoria in cold water. 

Josephine left them alone.

-How are you, Astoria? Does it hurt? 

Astoria just nod without enough force to pronounce the three unique letters of 'Yes'. Draco poured the potion in a cup which already had in the bedside table, offering it to her. She drank it, closing her eyes. It had an horrible taste. 

Draco waited till the fever had dropped off, that she had eaten the soup dish that Daphne had prepared for her, and that she had slept a couple of hours to give it to her. It was almost midnight; Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading one of the books that Astoria had in the rooms, which were not many because she wasn't very fond of reading. 

-You should go home - she murmured. she didn't want him to leave, but she couldn’t stand to see the desperation in his eyes when he saw that he could not help her.

-I’m not going to leave you alone, Astoria. -Draco left the book and approached her. -I have something for you. A gift from someone who loves you a lot.

When he give her the package to Astoria, her both hands trembled so much that he had to open it for her and placed the small box of earrings at the height of their eyes.

-They are beautiful.

-Teddy has chosen them.

-Teddy? 

-He found me in Diagon Alley, he was very worried about you, he wanted to come and see you. 

-Why hadn’t he come?

-Because he couldn't, he had to return with his grandmother, he was with Potter.

Astoria nodded, still blinded with the earrings. Draco did not told her what he had understood from the words of Harry Potter: did not told why Teddy had not go to visit her, exactly, because Astoria did not needed to know that Potter didn't want the boy to be under their influence. 

Three days later, when Teddy went to Malfoy Manor with her grandmother and found Draco and Astoria waiting for him, he rejoiced so much that he rushed to the legs of Astoria and hugged her with all the strength he had. Although their joy was not even half that what he felt when she moved away her hair and he saw the earrings. 

On 30th September, Teddy fell asleep in the living room of Malfoy Manor, listening to the background conversation that his grandmother and Narcissa kept, resting on the lap of Astoria Greengrass. That night he had learned that, sometimes, the worst things occur to persons that didn’t deserve it, as to his parents, or to Astoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! What did you think? Comment and leave your opinion. Happy new year to everyone and thanks for reading.


	3. Third.

Draco and Astoria got married the 17th of January of 2003 and the wedding caused more damage that benefits.

It was in the middle of November when it all started, although Teddy knew nothing of this until December. Astoria had spoken with Andromeda so Teddy could accompany her that afternoon to Diagon Alley, in the searching of the perfect wedding dress because the child’s opinion was extremely important for her. Daphne knew to a tailor that used to make dresses for the high society, and had proposed him to create her dress. 

-Could I know why do you invite him, please? -She said in a whisper away from intelligent ones ears of the boy, while both sisters were in huge tester room and Daphne was buckling back buttons to her sister. 

-Because it matters to me what he thinks, I want to know that he approves the dress.

-He’s five years, Tori, he doesn’t even going to appreciate the dress. 

On the other side of the walls covered with fabric, they could listen to the small boy talking with Josephine. Lady Greengrass had offered him to go get a pumpkin pie and Teddy debated aloud about whether he should go or wait to see Astoria’s dress. 

-This is not right. 

-What is it that isn't right? 

-The wedding, Tori. Being a Malfoy means a lot, and I don't know if you can endure it. 

-You know that I can, Daphne. I did never care about what people say.

Daphne did not answer, opened the heavy curtain and allowed her sisters pass to show the dress to her mother, Ted, and Mrs Malfoy. Josephine lips crinkled, Narcissa raised an eyebrow and Teddy broke into applause. Neither the Greengrass family nor the Malfoy family approve that wedding. 

-Are you sure of this? -Asked Josephine, simulating not listen the joy of the child. -You don't have to do it. There is no reason for a wedding, Astoria.

-You’re right about that, Madame Greengrass. What problem would cause delay the wedding, or cancel it? After all, your health is a sensitive topic, dear - intervened Narcissa.   
Astoria sighed, managing their exasperation towards both women.

-I am perfectly well, Mrs. Malfoy. And I not marry because I have to do that, mum, it’s because I want, I love Draco. 

-Can you give him an heir? -Asked Narcissa, without waiting for Josephine Greengrass opened mouth, Astoria endure her expression.

-You know what he thinks of this, Mrs. Malfoy. 

-That does not answer my question. 

-Stop it! -Cut Daphne, more concerned about her sister losing forces in the argument that by agreeing with it. -Marry or not is up to Draco and Astoria, none of us here can do but accept the decision. 

Astoria lifted up the corners of the lips by way of gratitude and her sister just nodded her head. Daphne Greengrass was not in favor of that wedding, she knew Draco Malfoy, though she could not deny that about Astoria the behavior of Draco was as unknown as surprising. She also knew that her sister could not withstand the weight of the Malfoy family name, but there was no one more stubborn than her sister, it was impossible to make her change her mind. 

Teddy rose jump from the chair when there was silence, running up to hug the legs of Astoria, around the gauzy white dress fabric, patient waited until she reached down and he was at the height of her ear:

-I think that you are gorgeous. 

Astoria bought that dress. 

Arguments did not end there, of course, they followed every day before the wedding, continued the looks of reproach of Narcissa towards her, or the tension that had been in the air whenever Draco crossed with a member of the Greengrass family. But Teddy Lupin was not present in any of those cases. 

The child knew that something was not going well when a few days before Christmas he saw Astoria’s face on the cover of the Prophet that his godfather was reading, on the other side of the table. Ginny gave him some more cookies, but rather than accept them, he said.

-Why is Astoria there?

-What Astoria? -Asked Harry, folding the newspaper and leaving him next to a jug of juice.

-He refers to the small Greengrass- said Ginny, pointing the photo. 

-I do not know that she is called Astoria. -Harry returned to retrieve the newspaper, reading over the article from which the girl was protagonist. Ted, who had just learning to read, managed just reading the headline: ready to marry a death eater, piety or evil?

-What is a death Eater? -He asked. Ginny choked with its juice, Harry crossed a look with her. Perhaps the would had to leave that Andromeda dealt with that issue, but who better than Harry Potter, future head of the Department of Aurors, to explain something like that? 

-Death Eaters were supporters of Lord Voldemort, Ted. 

-The bad. Voldemort was bad-murmured, because he knew, more or less, about the story:-you killed him. 

Harry nodded, thinking that he had dealt the conversation gracefully. 

-Draco is a death Eater? 

Ginny returned to choking with juice, in a fit of coughing that took almost thirty seconds to recover. Harry took off his glasses and breathe heavily. 

-Draco was a death eater, yes. 

\- But that may not be, godfather. The death eaters are evil, and he isn’t bad. Astoria is not bad. 

-Astoria Greengrass is going to marry him, right?

-Yes, to be Astoria Malfoy - added the child, who had already shown his desire to Astoria to change of surname. 

-She may not be bad, but the last name is bad, Ted.

-My grandmother says that we are family. 

Harry sighed, denying slowly with his head. He disliked that his godson was as friend of the Malfoy family as he was, nor that his grandmother thought him that, but he could not help it. And part of him however was telling him that something was terribly wrong because Lupin and Malfoy could never get along. 

-We are your family, Teddy - muttered Ginny. 

-Yes, Yes of course. But they are also, my cousins or something. As Vic and Dom. 

Harry wanted to reply, but the fireplace turned green and from the flames apparate Ron Weasley, with hair stained ash, and he lost concentration in the conversation.  
-Do you read the newspaper? I couldn’t believe that Malfoy is go to marry, There must be someone so heartless to want to spend the rest of her life with that idiot. 

-The youngest of the Greengrass, as I've read - muttered Harry, pointing to the newspaper. 

-Do not know that there were two, believed that was only one Greengrass, Daphne.

-The small is Astoria, - explained Ginny. –She is one or two years younger than me, I'm not sure. I recall saw her by Hogwarts, a quiet and very shy girl. 

-Pure-blood, right?

-Her family is part of the sacred 28, - read Harry in the newspaper. -The wedding of the century, don't you think? 

-A wedding between Death Eaters? 

-I don’t think that she was a supporter of Voldemort, doesn't sound me her last name.

-But that doesn’t matter. She is going to marry Malfoy. 

-Astoria is not bad. -The voice of the child was no more than a whisper, but everyone looked to him. -Draco nor is it. They love each other.

\- Draco? Since when do you know them so well, Ted? –Asked Ron.

-His grandmother and he use to go there some evenings, to the Mansion.- Explained Harry.

-Really? I still have chills when I think of that place. 

-Yeah, me too. - Muttered Harry. 

Ron shook his head, sitting next to Harry: 

-Listen to me Teddy, the death eaters may not love; they do not have enough heart for that. Probably it’s an arranged marriage or something as well. 

Ted wanted to replicate, talk to them about how Draco smile when she spoke, or the hugs Draco gave him; the words of Astoria. He wanted to tell them that they were not possible to be bad. Ginny cut the conversation, changing the subject to the next appointment they had at St. Mungo's, just a week later, they would finally know the sex of the baby that would be born next March.

Teddy accompanied them, because Andromeda had to leave the city and he was spending the night with his godfather. The three were going already out of St. Mungo, knowing that James Sirius Potter would be the first son of the marriage when Teddy saw Astoria. 

She was alone, sitting on a plastic chair, with a blue folder between hands on which kept drumming her fingers without any rhythm. Also seemed distracted, looking towards the counter of reception of the fifth plant: Teddy not could appreciate the thinness, was too small for this, nor the pale of her cheeks. 

-Ginny, is Astoria! 

Both women looked in the same direction when listening to the voice of the small boy. Ginny shook her head in her direction and Astoria simply lifted up a corner of the mouth. Teddy ran towards her, dragging Ginny by the way, and once with the future Mrs. Malfoy, embraced her by the neck.   
-I wanted to see you.

-I want to see you too, you did not came yesterday to the Mansion- she murmured, allowing Ted to sit down to her side. Ginny crossed arms over chest. 

-Are you well or...?

Astoria did not permit the child to formulate the sentence, in part because she had grown to hiding from curious ears and she won’t Ginny Potter knew of her weakness; and partly because Teddy was a child that do not should worry about grown up’s things.

-Everything is perfectly well, darling.

-Why are you here, then? 

-Routine, every month I come.

-To be OK, right? 

Astoria agreed, and the child returned to embrace her by the neck.

-Teddy, we have to go - Ginny intervened. 

Ted kissed to Astoria in the cheek.

-In two days, only two, I'll go with you to try the wedding cake: Draco promised me. 

-Will be an honor to have you there. 

Astoria saw to the small boy go away from the hand of pregnant Ginny Potter with true feeling bittersweet. She envied to the Potter, not because of the last name, Astoria was more than happy of adopt the last name Malfoy; nor by the fame of heroes, in fact if she could strip the Malfoy name of any type of fame, she would have made it. She envied them because of the pregnancy: her illness would never allow her to something like that, at least not without a huge risk. The risk that she knew was ready to run. That was what she wanted: a family, settle with enough quiet for her own family. She never could be a quidditch star as Ginny Potter, or marry an auror, that life involved too much of everything that couldn't, didn't want and what she had never aspired to have. 

Teddy was at the mansion, as he had said to Astoria, only two days later. Narcissa was not there, she had gone to finalize the last details of the wedding she did not approve. Astoria and Draco were in the living room where they always drank tea, with a pumpkin pie prepared for him, while waiting for the most famous pastry of Belgium to came through the floo network. 

-I want to know something - said the child, because he had so many doubts that nobody but them could resolve. -Are you bad, Draco?

Draco frowned lips, looking towards the window, so it was Astoria who replied:

-He does not is bad, Ted. He did some things that were not right, but it is not bad. 

\- And you? 

-Who has told you that? -Draco interrupted. -Who has told you that she is bad? 

-Ron it said, he read it in the newspaper.

Draco rose from the table with a shot that just surprised the child, turned to say something to Astoria, but changed his mind, stepped up to the door and turned to turn:  
-I told you this would happen! I knew it was going to happen!

He was right, he had done so, he had practically begged her to get marry in secret so that the press does not speak. Do not speak about her. He felt capable of support any rumor on his name, but not none that meant to her. 

-You are not bad, huh, Astoria? Although they say that you are - asked Teddy. 

-Do you think that I am bad? -Ted shook his head, and Astoria smiled him. The child changed its typical blue color hair for her favorite brown. -Then, what else does what they say?

-Draco is mad.

-Yes, is he is because he hates being right only for the bad things. 

Teddy not doubted of her words, he knew that Astoria would never lie him. Draco returned with them a couple of minutes after that the Belgian pastry chef had come, and kissed Astoria on the cheek by way of apology. Teddy chose the cake, cream glazed silver that it reminded him to the texture of Astoria dress, because the gauzy skirt gave him a feeling of having embraced a cloud.

Another of the discussions about the wedding of the Malfoys Teddy witnessed was the morning of the wedding, at the home of his grandmother: Harry had gone there to give him the robe that he had bought him, and when he thought that the child did not listened he said to Andromeda:

-Is it really a good idea to go?

-They are family, Harry. 

-They are the Malfoys. They are death eaters. There will be more supporters of Voldemort thamn in Azkaban – he was exaggerating, and he knew it, but Harry saw so many potential hazards at Malfoy who did not know that another argument to use. Andromeda crinkled her lips. 

-Harry, I won't lose the child from view, okay? 

-They are the Malfoys, - he repeated. 

-Harry, even we, who have lost everything, have to learn to forgive. Besides, you will break Teddy’s heart if you didn’t allow him to go.

She got a point there, the wedding was the only topic of conversation that the child maintained during the last weeks: the wedding that so many desire had to see. He had the hardest mission, which all depended on, Draco had told him, he was responsible for making the rings arrived safe and sound to the aisle, in a silk pad carefully embroidered with the initials of the bride and groom. 

All the traditions, to the extent possible, were respected: in spite of any families accepted that wedding and that the number of guests was considerably lower than expected. To anyone interested already the good news of the family Malfoy, it only ones that sold on the last name were the scandals. 

It was not a nice wedding, from the point of view of adults, but Teddy really enjoyed it: sitting next to Astoria in the dining room of the Malfoys – all of them fit in the wide table-, with little house elves serving the food, seeing everybody around him with something to do: Astoria, which was forbidden to drink because of her illness, had already drank several cups that made her to to the child reviews of the guests, and for Teddy it was hilarious. Draco had begun an argument with his father, and Narcissa was trying to separate them, although more focus on the little proper behavior of the bride. Daphne was flirting with the only one of her friends at Hogwarts who was able to attend: Theodore Nott, since although Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had been invited both were out of the country. Andromeda and Josephine were the only ones who were able to engage in a civil conversation. And Patrick Greengrass drank so much as his daughters to face the first dance with her younger, since he hated dancing. 

Astoria kissed him on the head when they parted, she and Draco were going to go travelling for a time, away from England and of gossips, Draco had said. He winked him an eye, when Teddy is separated of it. 

-Please, take care of her –He whispered to Draco, looking at Astoria, which although she had heard him perfectly, pretended not to do so. 

Draco you smiled.

-She will be perfectly. 

-You come to see me when you return?

-Of course we are, Ted. Whom else are we supposed to give the gift we are going to buy you in our trip?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter.   
> What do you think? Leave a comment!


End file.
